heavenly_jewel_changefandomcom-20200214-history
Zhou Weiqing
|techniques = Skill Manipulation Art Flying Lightning God Technique|body = Demonic Change State Dragon-Tiger Demon God Transformation|spouses = Shangguan Bing'er Tian'er Shangguan Fei'er Wu Yuehan Shangguan Xue'er Dongfang Hanyue |height = 1.9m|chinese = 周维清|pinyin = Zhōuwéiqīng|First Appearance = Chapter 1: Big Sis, I’m afraid this is a misunderstanding! (1)}} Zhou Weiqing (aka Zhou Little Fatty) is the protagonist of our novel and is the sole son of the Commander-In-Chief, 7-jeweled Admiral Zhou Shuiniu of the Heavenly Bow Empire. He has the noble title of Viscount due to his lineage and is 13 years old. Appearance Zhou is a 1.9m tall youth with broad shoulders and a healthy, strong, muscular look. He had black eyes and hair, first appearing dressed in a cloth shirt with sleeves rolled up, revealing the sheen of his healthy bronze skin (quite a big difference than the image to the right, eh). Don't be fooled by this little rascal's appearance though. Personality Zhou is a sly, cunning, shameless, and perverted little rascal. His personality was greatly influenced by his first master, Mu Eun. This man, as explained by Zhou's father, would have the greatest chance of survival out of anyone in their empire wih his character. Since Zhou, at the time, could not cultivate, having such a character would greaten his chance for survival. Zhou also faces a little 'garbage' complex. After being trash that couldn't cultivate for 13 years, having suddenly gained powers lead to him having second thoughts. Background He is disciple of the second strongest man in Boundless Mainland and sect master of the Peerless Sect. History When the novel begins, he is caught peeking on Princess Difuya, who he was betrothed to marry, the marriage determined by his father and godfather. Difuya uses her (puny, useless, level one skill) fireball on Zhou, and he is seemingly knocked unconscious. While Difuya and her guard, Niya, go to look for a Life affinity elemental jewel master to heal him, Zhou, on the verge of dying from the fire poison, curses Difuya for doing this to him. Suddenly, a black pearl the size of an infant's fist appears, and it (freaking magically) flies into his mouth, allowing him to absorb it. This mysterious object immediately restored clarity, and healed his injuries. When he is clearheaded, he decides to run off, after punching a tree out of anger. This tree after 15 minutes had been corroded by his blood, unknown to Zhou. As he can't return home to face punishment, Zhou decides to run to the secret tree where he stored his mysterious Immortal Deity Technique, which he had found while wandering the Star Forest. With his newly found power, he takes this book with him as he can now attempt it. This black pearl also grants Zhou a domineering aura, being able to suppress heavenly beasts. Results of Black Pearl For 13 years, he was unable to cultivate due to his blocked meridians, but the newly found black pearl had removed that limitation. He joins the army to form a reputation, and attempts to practice this suicidal cultivation technique. The technique involves puncturing all 36 death acupuncture points, and it will allow him to become an "Immortal Deity", living as long as the world. He successfully punctures his first point, the Clavicle Point. He survives this immense pain, almost dying, with the power of his mysterious black pearl. He gains 6 attributes: Darkness, Evil, and Space, which were the result of the mysterious pearl. Coincidentally, Zhou's father's attribute is also darkness. Due to the evil attribute, he uses Shangguan Bing'er, top beauty, genius, and 3rd Battalion Commander of the Heavenly Bow Empire, as his 'Sacrificial Offering' ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) His other 3 attributes are wind, which is Shangguan Bing'er's attribute, Lightning, and a mysterious attribute (Time, its op asf) that he can't use yet due to it's high consumption of Heavenly Energy. Since he has more than 4 jewels, the requirement for the legendary Alexander Cat's Eye is met, and he gains this renowned title. From here, everything starts to change. His future awaits him! Archery When he reaches 2 (or 3, im not rly sure) jewels, he begins training in archery under the Heavenly Bow Unit, which is the main strength of the Heavenly Bow Empire (notice the name)! He meets Luo Ke Di first, and then discovers that his old rogue master, whose shameless ways he had learned, is actually a member of this elite group! He soon learns all that is available to him, and he and Bing'er move on to greater heights. The black pearl had granted him a supreme bloodline, increasing his training speed and potential for power. Long Shiya/ Six Ultimate Heavenly Emperor At 4 jewels, while on a trip to the WanShou Empire, Zhou and crew are attacked by powerful members of Blood Red Hell who are looking for revenge. After bluffing to scare off a 10-Jeweled cultivator along with the others, the almighty Six Ultimate Heavenly Emperor with six attributes (wow, who wouldve guessed) appears. He wishes to take Zhou as a disciple, after witnessing his quick thinking and craftiness, but mostly due to him having 6 attributes just like himself. He learns that this master of his could be called the 2nd most powerful man in his world, at the pinnacle of 11 jewels. He is also the only man to have walked out alive after challenging the master of the Heavenly Snow Mountain to a duel (or something of the sort). Fusing Bloodlines To (basically increase his harem size, he fuses his bloodlines the tiger and dragon stuff etc etc and becomes stronq asf. = Saint Energy = Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Military Category:Sect Master Category:Heavenly Bow Empire Category:Archer Category:Stub Category:Heavenly Bow Unit Category:Peerless Sect Category:Heaven's Expanse Palace Category:Heavenly Demon Sect Category:Heavenly Snow Mountain